


The Heart is a Wilderness (Podfic)

by auroreanrave, Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Imprinting, M/M, Mating, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is an assassin hired to take out rogue hacktivist Stiles Stilinski - only to imprint on him as his mate.</p><p>Aw, hell.</p><p>(The podfic!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart is a Wilderness (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).



> SO, the more perceptive among you guys will have noticed that this is the fic that Saucery very sweetly wrote for me (and hopefully is going to keep writing because I want this more than waking up in bed next to a hot guy with a smile like the sun), and I wanted to return the favour by beginning to podfic the series/chapters. This, therefore, is 'Chapter One'.
> 
> Forgive any usual slight mistakes - this was recorded in a single take at 2am because it's the only time things are quiet where I live, and if it helps, it was recorded in the pitch black of night, with the smell of vanilla and bonfires in the air (synaesthetes sometimes like the extra details).
> 
> Here is the link to the original fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3852934/chapters/8602519
> 
> Enjoy!

Podfic of 'The Heart is a Wilderness, Chapter One' for Saucery.

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/gxjar/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BThe%2BHeart%2Bis%2Ba%2BWilderness%252C%2BChapter%2BOne%2B-%2BSaucery.mp3) (19.6MBs)

**Length** : 21:27


End file.
